shadowhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayslinn Rae
Description Ayslinn stands a bit short for her race, reaching only 5'0". Weighing about 100 pounds, she has a lithe, athletic figure suited for her profession. Jet black hair runs straight down her back, stoping just below her shoulders, the front cut to frame her face. The olive complexion of her skin further darkens her features. Her eyes offer a stark contrast, ranging from light gray to stormcloud gray, depending on her mood. Her choice of clothing changes on a whim, from a simple vest and pants to silken robes. Ayslinn is usually seen wearing dark colors, showing a preference for blacks and blues. No matter what sheis wearing, she has at least two daggers on her person, no matter if they can be seen or not. Early Life. Ayslinn was born in Southshore, Hillsbrad nineteen years ago. Her father, a simple fisherman, and her mother, a homemaker, were all the family Ayslinn knew. She spent most of her time on the water with her father, preferring to be outdoors more than in. She always figured that she would follow in her fathers footsteps and lead an uneventful life of fishing. Death of parents Shortly after her nineth birthday, Ayslinn's life took a drastic turn. Her father had sent her out to the docks on an errand. Being the child she was, she decided to spend some time at the shoreline, playing in the shallows. When she finally made it into sight of the cottage, she froze in her tracks. The door had been destroyed; the sound of sobs and crying coming from within. She crept up to a window, barely able to stifle a scream at the sight that met her eyes. Her father's still form lie crumpled in a corner, bloodied and contorted into ways it was never ment to naturally. Her mother was in an opposite corner, curled into a ball and sobbing. Two Forsaken, most likely from Tarren Mill, had her cornered, laughing and speaking in a language she could not understand. Ayslinn watched in horror as the two undead ripped her mother apart by the arms and legs. Ayslinn fell back from the window, gathering her wits enough to run towards Dun Garok. Her father had made her promise as soon as she was old enough to understand to go there in the case something ever happened to them, as he had a dwarven friend who would take care of her. Dun Garok Ayslinn arrived at Dun Garok later that evening, clothing torn from her flight through the countryside. The next thing she remembered was waking up on a sleeping mat on the floor, dressed in different clothes and looking up into the face of Brolin Flamebeard, her father's friend. She clung to him, sobbing and crying through most of that night. After a few days of staring at the walls of her room, she had recovered enough to join the day to day activities of the Dwarven outpost. For the most part, she performed the menial tasks, usually cooking and cleaning. This went on for about eight years, long enough to pick up the Dwarven accent, as well as grow into a teen. Training At seventeen, Ayslinn learned of Ravenholdt and formulated a plan for revenge. She slipped away from Dun Garok around midnight, leaving only a note for the old dwarf she had come to call her uncle. She had heard of whispers of Ravenholdt Manor, and set out to find it. Finding the Manor was easy enough, getting past the traps was another story as she was soon to learn. Nearing the entrance to Ravenholdt, she was struck by a paralytic dart and dragged to the feet of Jorach Ravenholdt himself. The Lord of the Manor provided her with just enough antidote to allow her to talk and gave her a chance to plead her case. Admiring her tenacity and willingness to learn, he allowed her to begin training in the art of the shadows. Departure from Ravenholdt and arrival in Stormwind. Ayslinn spent two years with Ravenholdt, learning to live within the shadow, to strike at her enemies weak spots, and to disappear without a trace. After parting ways with Ravenholdt, she set her sights on Tarren Mill. She figured that the ones responsible for her parents death would still be there. Sure enough, the undead were sentries for the Mill. She studied their routes, waiting for the most opportune time to strike. She caught them on patrol one evening, unleashing all the years of rage she had built up. To make a statement, she dismembered and beheaded the bodies, making two neat piles blocking the road to Tarren Mill, each pile topped by their heads. Her vengance dealt, she decided to move south to Elwynn with the hopes of finding work in Stormwind. It was here she would meet her new family. Entry into the Shadow Hall. Ayslinn's path crossed with Ura's soon after her arrival in Stormwind. She frequented a tavern that she soon learned Ura backed financially, intent on making a relationship with the taverns owner. Over time, she came to respect Ura greatly, as much for her follower's loyalty as her ideology. Upon Ura's disappearance, Ayslinn offered to help the Shadows track down their Lady. At that moment, Loraquin Valorin offered her entrance, and she became a Shadow. Since then, she has become extremely close with two other Shadow. Silwyn quickly became her best friend. Ayslinn had literally carried her to a bed after the priestess exceeded her limits in alcohol, and Silwyn had saved her from an extremely bad self-inflicted wound. Rusco entered the picture after her plans fell through with the tavern owner. Rusco found her moping around the Recluse and began showing Ayslinn a great deal of attention. The two started a friendship that quickly moved into a serious relationship. Present Presently, Ayslinn does whatever she can to assist her new family. She works for Poison Thorne-Ladimore from time to time, as well as taking contracts on her own. If nothing is going on with these, she usually finds some kind of work with the Alliance, if not getting into some sort of trouble. ((Always open for RP and willing to help with anything. Until Poison screams at me to get back to leveling, that is :P)) Category:Members Category:Rogues